EAC: August 20, 2005 Edward and Jacob Fix a Faucet
by Bells. Just Bells
Summary: This is an outtake to Katmom's EAC: The Journal of Edward Cullen. In the July 23rd entry Esme tells Charlie she had Edward and Jacob fix a faucet as a cover story. Well, Charlie didn't know that was just a story...


**A/N: This is a short Outtake from Katmom's EAC: The Journal of Edward Cullen. I fyou haven't read it...well, I hope you still laugh, but you might be a tad confused! I HIGHLY recommend checking out her story here (remove the spaces) ****http****:/****www.****/s/7384319/1/****EAC_The_Journal_of_Edward_Cullen**

**It won FIRST PLACE in The Canon Tour's pre-Twilight round! **

**A HUGE thank you to Katmom for letting me play with her story and beta'ing this for me :) **

**Also, thanks to MegsD2 who acted as pre-reader on this to make sure I could even send it to Kathie in the first place :)**  
><strong><br>**_**Disclaimer:**__**I **__**do **__**not **__**own **__**Twilight...**__**or **__**any **__**of **__**Katmom**__**'**__**s **__**original **__**work **__**either.**_

August 20, 2005

It had been about a month since we had confronted Eoin and I had been at Bella's for dinner with the Blacks a couple more times. The pup had really grown on me and I was considering Jacob more than just an ally now.

Vampires never forget anything, mind you, but Esme's ruse to get us out of the house to fix a faucet was so inconsequential it was far from the front of my mind. Hence my dumbfounded moment of just staring at Charlie when he asked Jacob and I to fix the bathroom faucet.

We hadn't even sat down for dinner yet when Charlie looked over to us and said,, "Boys, the bathroom sink started clogging up last week. I tried some Draino, but it didn't really help and now it's leaking!"

Jacob and I both just stared at him a moment. Bella caught on quicker than we did. She piped up and said he should just call a plumber. There was no way I was going to pass up an opportunity to get on Charlie's good side, though.

"Nah, Edward and I got this, Bella," Jacob had said. He gave me an eager smile and patted me on the shoulder. He had really warmed up to me, too, it seemed.

"Of course, Charlie. Come on, Jake, let's go take a look."

Out of all the things I've studied and learned, plumbing was not one of them. Why would a vampire need to know anything about plumbing after all? I wasn't worried, though. I'd tinkered with many engines. How hard could it possibly be?

Hard enough, apparently.

Jacob and I stood in the small bathroom staring at the dripping faucet much like we had first stared at Charlie. I turned the water on and back off again. I'm not sure what I actually expected, but the drip remained. Jacob bent over, tilting his head to look up into the faucet. I turned the water on and off again. Then we swapped. We were both silent again for a moment before we each erupted in giggles. Yes, giggles. Emmett will never let me live it down if he catches wind of it.

I admitted to Jacob that I had never handled any sort of plumbing issues before. His thoughts were a little smug as he thought vampires didn't know everything after all. He lost his smugness quickly, though, when he had to admit that he didn't know anything about plumbing either.

We decided to tackle the drip first. The handles were both a little loose, so surely by tightening those up it would fix the problem. Right? Jacob and I were both thinking along the same lines, so I took the cap off the top of the handle to tighten the screw. I wondered if I could just use my thumbnail, but Bella appeared in the doorway holding a screwdriver. She told us tools were a good idea and Jacob had scoffed at her, but took it. He was starting to crank down on the screw just as I was telling him to be careful with the amount of force he used when we heard a small crack.

"Uh oh." Jacob looked a bit sheepish as he looked over at Bella. I reached for the screw driver and busted screw and Bella leaned closer to the sink to get a look just as Jacob pulled the entire handle up and out of the fixture. Water came bursting from the sink like a fountain.

"Jake!" Bella's top was soaked. I turned to grab a towel for her but there were none in the bathroom. She said she had just tossed them in the washer. I ran downstairs at human speed to grab a towel from the kitchen. Charlie took one look at my water splattered shirt and shook his head. "You're suppose to turn the water off underneath the sink first!" he had hollered at me as I ran back up the stairs. Looking back, that seems blatantly obvious, of course. Charlie continued to muse over how we must have fared with the faucet at my house, coming to the conclusion that Esme obviously knew to turn off the water first and we just dealt with the faucet.

I turned the water off and sopped up the mess while Bella changed her shirt. Jacob went back downstairs to find a spare screw. It was then I noticed the handle lying in the sink basin and realized the washer had fallen down the drain. Now it was my turn to shake my head. I may not have been quite the mechanic that Rose was, but I could find my way around an engine. Stick me in a small bathroom with the pup, though, and apparently I was inept.

Again, I found myself standing next to Jacob and staring at the sink. Bella came back into the bathroom and asked us what the problem was now. I explained how the washer had fallen down the drain and we needed to get that out before we attempted pouring anything else down to clear the clog. She seemed a little dazed for a moment and I wondered for the millionth time what My Bella was thinking. She shook her head a little and smiled then. She mumbled something like, "Oh, boys," before opening the cupboard doors under the sink. She pointed out the u-shaped section of pipe that could be removed from the rest. Jacob was completely in shock that Bella knew what to do. My Girl was smart and it was all I could do not to sweep her into my arms and kiss her. And she was sexy. My love and admiration for her must have been written all over my face because she caught my eye and blushed.

It was hard to focus my attention back on Jacob and the sink. Jacob unscrewed the pvc washers and pulled the u-bend out from under the sink...followed by a cup or two of water. This had turned into a completely ridiculous comedy of errors. Bella just laughed and handed us one of the kitchen towels I'd brought upstairs. The clog turned out to be a mass of Bella's hair. She began to blush again until Jacob declared how gross it was, then she just got defensive and pretended to punch him in the jaw. I worried for a moment that she might actually break her hand across he pup's face by accident. Jake let her have the moment though and rolled with it.

We cleaned out the pipe and retrieved the washer for the handle. Bella dumped the towels into the wash with the others and the three of us went back downstairs for dinner. I wasn't looking forward to faking my way through another meal, but good to his word, Jacob helped me out and even though it was at Bella's expense, I appreciated it.

"Hey, Charlie, don't expect Edward to have much of an appetite. The nasty glob of Bella's hair in the pipe totally grossed him out."

Yes, the pup was definitely growing on me.


End file.
